creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Space
|image = 400px |Series = |Genre = Massively Multiplayer Sidescrolling Action Platformer |Platform = PC |Media = Direct download |Date = TBA |Developer = Lunatic Entertainment |Publisher = Lunatic Entertainment |Designer = Thor Steinbach |Music = Unspecified (CVTrax?) |Creator = Somarinoa |Version = |Reqs = }} Monster Space is an MMOSAP (massively-multiplayer sidescrolling action platformer) planned to be programmed utilizing Flash. It purposefully has a super-simple sprite style to allow for large amounts of content for small amounts of hard drive space. It revolves around the idea of fantasy creatures mixed into a modern day setting. Sci-Fi elements have also been added. Storyline A black project exists on Earth: Mankind has discovered that magic was in fact a true thing, and that one can travel across the universe in the blink of an eye by slipping between the dimensional veil — this would be far faster than most current theories for faster-than-light travel, and would take far less technological advancement than this use of magic would, known as planeswalking. Unfortunately, the blind obsession of these individuals quickly led to them opening their planeswalking portals without heeding what may lie on the other side; above New York City, a great portal opened up between the Earth and the planet Diakatan and several other locations and realities. In no time flat, monsters and other beings started flooding through, infesting our world with huge numbers of deadly adversaries, which the regular public were not exactly ready for. Large swathes of destruction occurred, and those survivors in the cities began to take up arms against the monstrosities, to try and beat back the tide of chaos and possibly seal the portal. Weapons Weapons listed in alphabetical order, by type. Hot Lead #'Arquebus:'frame|Assault Rifle #'Assault Rifle:' #'Bajōzutsu:' #'Beretta:' Weaker than Revolver but more ammo. #'Blunderbuss:' #'Derringer:' Don't let its size fool you. #'Dragon Pistol:'frame|Dual Berettas #'Dual Berettas:' Rawdog that s**t. #'Fire Lance:' Time to go really old school on them. #'Flintlock:' #'Hand Cannon:' #'Hand Mortar:' #'Huochong:' #'Howdah Pistol:' In defense against lions, tigers and bears. Oh my! #'Jingal:'frame|Magnum #'Magnum:' #'Matchlock:' #'Minigun:' Extremely powerful. Shoots straight, pushes back, can't move. #'Mousegun:' #'Musket:' #'Musketoon:' #'Nock Gun:' #'Queen Anne:' #'Pocket Pistol:' #'Revolver:' Six shooter. Somewhat powerful. #'Saturday Night Special:' A cheap way to make a killing. #'Savage Navy:'frame|Shotgun #'Shotgun:' Spreadshot. Deadly at close range. #'Tanegashima:' #'Tu Huo Qiang:' Just like Kirk. #'Wheellock:' Knives #'Ballistic Knife:' #'Cleaver:' Heavy, squared blade that is slow but powerful. #'Combat Knife:' Powerful blade that deals great damage. #'Ginsu:' #'Kitchen Knife:' frame|Tanto #'Knife:' #'Rusty Knife:' #'Shiv:' #'Tanto:' #'Ulu:' Fantastic Weaponry frame|Bow & Arrows #'Bow:' Shoots thin arrow straight forward; curves to ground after a while. #'Broadsword:' Moderate speed & damage melee tool. #'Katana:' Close ranged, fast at attack & deadly to boot. #'Prayer:' Charge attack. Holding increases size of Hand of God. #'Slingshot:' Stand still, fire aimed shot for weak damage. 'Nuff said. #'Spear:' Long range for melee. Can also be thrown. #'Staff:' Slow caster weapon. Deals heavier damage than Wand, though. #'Wand:' Cast spells from afar. Fast but weak. Energy Weapons frame|Raygun #'Annihilator:' Like the Hyper Beam. 1 hit kill to most things. #'Beamsword:' Like a cross between a lightsaber and Link's Beam swords. #'Erasure Cannon:' A "deleter". Straight shot then loops and straightens. #'Raygun:' Long, piercing beam. Slow shot rate. Explosives #'Grenade:' Operates just like a grenade! Amazing! #'Rocket Launcher:' Your own personal bazooka. Elemental Weaponry Earth #'Babydozer:' A small weapon that just plows through foes. Get it? Earth weapon. #'Thumper:' Produces harmonic shockwaves. Earth weapon. Air #'Gust Bazooka:' Travels forward a lil then splits & travels Xways. Air. Fire #'Butane Torch:' Powerful cutting torch for constant melee damage. Fire weapon. #'Flamethrower:' Constant damage weapon. Fire weapon. #'Match:' Water #'Squirt Gun:' Extremely weak, arcs downwards. Water weapon. #'Water Balloon:' Grenade-like complement to Squirt Gun. Water Weapon. Ice #'Freeze Ray:' Fires freezing chunk. Barrel also freezes. Ice weapon. Lightning #'Tesla Cannon:' Seeks closest target. Chargeable to pierce. Lightning. Light #'Spotlight:' Powerful flashlight. Light weapon. Dark #'Shadow Projector:' Cone of shadow. Dark weapon. Nature #'Spore:' Thrown like baseball to overtake opponents. Nature weapon. Psychic #'Ki Blast:' Chargeable ki beam. Psychic/Ki weapon. #'Mind Bullet:' Fired from head to explode heads. Psychic weapon. Celestial #'Anti-Gravity Gun:' Cause objects hit with beam to lose all sense of gravity. #'Gravity Gun:' Cause objects hit with beam to come flying towards the user. #'Meteor Call:' Summons a meteor to crash. Celestial weapon. Creation #'Genesis Device:' Flash-alters biome to kill foes. Creation weapon. Miscellaneous #'Aziza Horn:' Short sword ripped off of a faebug. Not in short supply. #'Bee Launcher:' AoE weapon. Ammo returns after a while. Seeking. #'Bouncy Ball:' #'Computer Virus:' #'Dead Actor Autograph:' #'Diaper:' #'Eyelament Eyestalk:'frame|Gasukclaw #'Gasukclaw:' Very close range but deadly. #'Gumdrop:' #'Honeydew:' #'Hungry Chameleon:' #'"Limited Edition" Toy:' #'Medusa Head:' #'Old Computer:' #'Paper Football:' #'Pickax:' Meant for digging but will deal melee damage, too. #'Razorhat:' Very deadly but slow fire rate. Like Kung Lao's hat. #'Saltshaker:' Extremely weak spreadshot. Deadly to mollusks & worms. #'Schmupert:' Schmupert McDoomy's head. Spits deadlyish sandwiches. #'Sharktopus Tentacle:' #'Shovel:' Same as pickax except stabbed with like spear. #'Shuriken:' #'Skeleton:' #'Spittle:' Deals 1 damage at medium range. Ranged Starter. #'Sugar:' #'Throttler Arm:' #'Very Bad Game:' #'Whip:' #'Yosei Horn:' Wildlife and Vegetation Lineup Arrowfish MS Sprite.png|Arrowfish Arrowtail Deeno MS Sprite.png|Arrowtail Deeno Autip MS Sprite.png|Autip Butterklamm MS Sprite.png|Butterklamm Chambered Urchip MS Sprite.png|Dire Urchip Eelix MS Sprite.gif|Eelix Eyeboreal MS Sprite.png|Eyeboreal Feathereye MS Sprite.png|Feathereye Kodama MS Sprite.png|Kodama Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Labortooth Orl MS Sprite.png|Orl Quirlax MS Sprite.gif|Quirlax Seekerbeast MS Sprite.png|Seekerbeast Whifflebird Squawk.gif|Whifflebird NPC Species Lineup Bhudd 3 MS Sprite.png|Bhudd Bryder MS Sprite.png|Bryder Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian Flokkolf MS Sprite.png|Flokkolf Galapa Sprite.png|Galapa Glubb MS Sprite.png|Glubb Kelerius MS Sprite.png|Kelerius Lar'cie MS Sprite.png|Lar'cie Orb MS Sprite.png|Orb Slonoska MS Sprite.png|Slonoska NPC Character Lineup Adus Lesk MS Sprite.gif|Adus Lesk Arrhen Remato MS Sprite.gif|Arrhen Remato Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe Balloon Fighter MS Sprite.png|Balloon Fighter Beezertl MS Sprite.png|Beezertl Bill Board MS Sprite.png|Bill Board Blue HYGTB MS Sprite.gif|Blue Borde MS Sprite.png|Borde the Bored Board Ceno Mito MS Sprite.png|Ceno Mito Weepiyonwinnibom MS Sprite.png|Chief Weepiyonwinnibom Dire Panther MS Sprite.png|Dire Panther Earthworm Gary Monster Space Sprite.png|Earthworm Gary Fish Man MS Sprite.png|Fish Man Lucrecia Callahan MS Sprite.png|Lucrecia Callahan Midnite MS Sprite.gif|Midnite Parker Monster Space.png|Parker Serenity Krueger MS Sprite.gif|Serenity Kruger Swamp Croc MS Sprite.png|Swamp Croc Thoramocka MS Sprite.png|Thoramocka Zap Gorf MS Sprite.png|Zap Boss Lineup 47 MS Sprite.png|#47 Anacon MS Sprite.gif|Anacon Arrow MS Sprite.png|Arrow Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe Billy Steve MS Sprite.png|Billy Steve Borde MS Sprite.png|Borde the Bored Board Bruiser MS Sprite.gif|Bruiser Captain Sab MS Sprite.png|Captain Sab Ceno Mito MS Sprite.png|Ceno Mito Chamelouge Flight Suit MS Sprite.png|Chamelouge Death Hand MS Sprite.gif|Death Hand Deform Monster Space.png|Deform Dire Panther MS Sprite.png|Dire Panther Dr. Cobra MS Sprite 2.gif|Dr. Cobra Fish Man MS Sprite.png|Fish Man Foom MS Sprite Win.gif|Foom Jigsaw Monster Space Sprite.png|Jigsaw Jinpachi Wrung MS Sprite.png|Jinpachi Wrung Kiran MS Sprite.png|Kiran on Kirin Lemmingway MS Sprite.png|Lemmingway / King Lemmingway Lightning Monster Space Sprite.png|Lightning Lucrecia Callahan MS Sprite.png|Lucrecia Callahan Mordecai MS Sprite Yell.gif|Vordathco Mordecai Mothball (Armor) MS Sprite.png|Mothball Scourgeon MS Sprite.png|Scourgeon Sekata MS Sprite.png|Sekata Sr. Simm MS Sprite.png|Sr. Simm Swamp Croc MS Sprite.png|Swamp Croc The Bomb MS Sprite.png|The Bomb The Scavenger MS Sprite.gif|The Scavenger Thoramocka MS Sprite.png|Thoramocka Undetected Unit MS Sprite.png|Undetected Unit Zobold MS Sprite.png|Zobold Enemy Lineup Abatwa MS Sprite.png|Abatwa Afanc MS Sprite.gif|Afanc Afanc Skeleton MS Sprite.gif|Afanc Skeleton Afanc MS Woomera Sprite.png|Afanc Woomera Ahuizotl MS Sprite.png|Ahuizotl Albino Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Albino Werewolf Amanitan MS Sprite.png|Amanitan Archaeopteryx MS Sprite.png|Archaeopteryx Archaeotherium MS Sprite.png|Archaeotherium Assassquatch.png|Assassquatch Awwblin MS Sprite.png|Awwblin Aziza Sprite.png|Aziza Baccoshell MS Sprite.png|Baccoshell Beach Shrotter MS Sprite.gif|Beach Shrotter Beltongue MS Sprite.png|Beltongue Black Orc MS Sprite.png|Black Orc Blob MS Sprite.png|Blob Boblin MS Sprite.png|Boblin Buggane MS Sprite.png|Buggane Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Cargoshell Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian Coblin MS Sprite.png|Coblin Common Mantipede.gif|Common Mantipede Compiler MS Sprite.png|Compiler Compsognathus MS Sprite.png|Compsognathus Coral Snake MS Sprite.gif|Coral Snake Cordyceps Shotgunner MS Sprite.png|Cordyceps Shotgunner Crawling Vrennum.gif|Crawling Vrennum Dark Starrider MS Sprite.png|Dark Starrider Deinonychus MS Sprite.png|Deinonychus Desert Digger MS Sprite.png|Desert Digger Diplod MS Sprite.png|Diplod Amphorian Domovoi MS Sprite.png|Domovoi Elasmobranchisaurus MS Sprite.png|Elasmobranchisaurus Eyelament MS Sprite Right.png|Eyelament Farleybeast MS Sprite.png|Farleybeast Featherguy MS Sprite.png|Featherguy Fobold MS Sprite.png|Fobold Forest Goblin MS Sprite.png|Forest Goblin Great White MS Sprite.png|Great White Green Snake MS Sprite.png|Green Snake Grendon MS Sprite.png|Grendon Grey Alien MS Sprite.png|Grey Alien Grey Goo MS Sprite.png|Grey Goo Hangman H MS Sprite.gif|Hangman Hangman Z MS Sprite.gif|Hangman Huizotl MS Sprite.png|Huizotl Infested Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Infested Ukalaril Infested Ukalonk MS Sprite.png|Infested Ukalonk Jaguar Ninja MS Sprite.png|Jaguar Ninja Jaw MS Sprite.png|Jaw Kirin MS Sprite.png|Kirin Kobold MS Sprite.png|Kobold Kunoichi MS Sprite.gif|Kunoichi Land Orc MS Sprite.png|Land Orc Leisureworm MS Sprite.png|Leisureworm Lemming MS Sprite.gif|Lemming Lemming Paratrooper MS Sprite.png|Lemming Paratrooper Loper (Silent Hill) MS Sprite.png|Loper Loswothl MS Sprite.png|Loswotha Manotaur Archer MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Archer Manotaur Warrior MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Warrior Manotaur Wizard MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Wizard Mohm Brutegunner MS Sprite.png|Mohm Brutegunner Mud Dabbler Female MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler ♀ Mud Dabbler Male MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler ♂ Overender MS Sprite.png|Overender Ovinnik MS Sprite.png|Ovinnik Pandol MS Sprite.png|Pandol Prickly Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Prickly Cargoshell Sabertooth MS Sprite.png|Sabertooth Sasquatch MS Sprite.png|Sasquatch Screek MS Sprite.gif|Screek Seekerbeast MS Sprite.png|Seekerbeast Severed Hand DS Sprite.png|Severed Hand Sharktopus (Diakatan) MS Sprite.png|Sharktopus Skeletal Ninja DS Sprite.png|Skeletal Ninja Skeleton DS Sprite.png|Skeleton Skewerfish MS Sprite.png|Skewerfish Sladybug MS Sprite.png|Sladybug Slitherfolk MS Sprite.png|Slitherfolk Slonoska MS Sprite.png|Slonoska Tentaclape MS Sprite.png|Tentaclape Thumper MS Sprite.gif|Thumper Tikoloshe MS Sprite.png|Tikoloshe Torngasuk MS Sprite.png|Torngasuk Troglodyte Unarmed MS Sprite.png|Troglodyte (Unarmed) Troglodyte Spearman MS Sprite.png|Troglodyte Spearman Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Ukalaril Ukalonk MS Sprite.png|Ukalonk Upset Burger MS Sprite.png|Upset Burger Vicejaw MS Sprite.png|Vicejaw Violenk MS Sprite.png|Violenk Vuunegan Hellbear MS Sprite.png|Vuunegan Hellbear Werelociraptor MS Sprite.png|Werelociraptor Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Werewolf Whirling Blade Chmmra MS Sprite.png|Whirling Blade Chmmra Wild Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Wild Labortooth Yibimin MS Sprite.png|Yibimin Yosei Sprite.png|Yosei Zombie White MS Sprite.png|Zombie White Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Original Games